This invention relates generally to hair pieces and, more particularly, to foundations to be used with wigs.
A wig foundation is a piece of fabric that fits over the head of a person and is used to affix either human or artificial hair thereto. The foundation can cover either a portion of the head or the foundation can cover the entire head. The foundation fabric should be strong since the hair needs to be attached to the fabric. The hair may be fixed manually in small groups, i.e., by knotting them to the cap. Alternatively, the hair can be formed into strips and then the strips of hair can be fitted to the foundation.
In addition the foundation should have a degree of elasticity to provide a comfortable fit to the wearer. The foundation should conform to the shape of the wearers head and should fit securely on the wearer' head. A problem with known foundations is that strong foundations may not provide much elasticity and comfort to the wearer, while elastic foundations may not provide the strength and support required to hold the hairs in place.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a foundation for a wig that has the strength to retain the hair in place and that is sufficiently flexible to provide a comfortable fit to the wearer. In addition, the foundation should conform to the contours of the wearer's head.